Obviously
by Mysia Ri
Summary: Tiny one shot. Yugi's feeling like he'll never find someone to love only to realize that it's right in front of him. Puzzleshipping, implied Puppyshipping. Enjoy!


AN: A tiny little one shot based on the song Somebody by Reba McEntire.

Yes, I know it's a country song. Shh.

Also I dunno if it's any good, but I want to get in the habit of writing a little something every day. Whether I post it or not. I thought this was cute at least. XD Go read "Like Pieces of a Puzzle" and "Sick Yugi" too.

Checking....nope. Still don't own Yugioh. Enjoy :3

* * *

**Obviously**

Yugi awoke, staring out the skylight for several minutes before finally convincing himself to get up and dressed. Yami watched the teen ready himself for school silently, knowing what was weighing on his mind.

The night before, a Sunday night, Yugi had been out with Anzu. They had gone to Kaiba Land and spent the whole day together, which had been Yami's idea mostly. He wanted Yugi to be happy and knew the teen harbored feelings for Anzu, so it was alright to encourage him. To inspire courage and self confidence so that Yugi could be with her.

Wasn't it?

Yugi sighed, grabbing his backpack and heading for breakfast. Yami sighed, laying back on the bed for the moment and trying to figure out what could be upsetting his hikari. Had the date gone wrong? The spirit had closed himself in his soul room to give the two privacy and Yugi hadn't offered him any information. Perhaps he should ask later...

* * *

Yugi picked at his food, not feeling hungry at all. His mother frowned, sitting across from him.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" she asked. She was always away on business and felt guilty that she never seemed to have time to sit down and talk to her only son.

"Nothing," the teen replied. He sighed, looking up at his mother and pouting. "Mom...I don't know. I guess I'm just starting to think that maybe I'll never find someone, you know?" Yugi set his chopsticks aside and pushed his plate away. "I mean...Jounouchi's found someone now, you know? And Honda's in love with Shizuka. Anzu's in love with someone. I guess I'm just starting to think that maybe I'm just...not very good at relationships..." he blushed a bit, looking away.

"Oh Yugi," his mother sighed, moving to sit beside him, hugging him close. "You're young. You have your whole life to worry about things like that. You know, I didn't even meet your father until I was in college." She thought for a moment and then smiled. "Ah, I felt like you did once though. That I was destined to be alone. You want to know what your grandmother told me?"

Yugi blinked up at her and nodded.

"She told me that sometimes love isn't going to fall into your lap, you have to open your eyes and look for it. It could be the person sitting beside you, someone you see on the train, someone in a coffee shop that you walk by everyday. Someone that you look at, but never really see, but somewhere, out there, there's somebody." She kissed the top of Yugi's head. "So don't give up. Just keep an eye open."

Yugi took this in and then nodded. "Maybe you're right. I'd better get going, mom. I don't want to be late for school." The teen got up, grabbing a piece of toast and rushing out the door.

Sugoroku looked at Yugi's mother and chuckled. "You stole that from an American song."

"At least it cheered him up," she giggled.

* * *

Yugi rushed to the bus stop, taking an occasional bite of toast and thinking about what his mother had said. As he boarded the bus, he carefully looked at the other passengers, wondering what he was even looking for. He sat down near the back of the bus and stared at his reflection in the window, catching a glimpse of Yami there and smiling, a hand resting on the Millennium Puzzle. The short teen craned his neck when new people boarded, but still didn't see anything really different or special about any of them.

Yami blinked at his hikari, assuming he was looking for Anzu. 'But she doesn't ride the bus on Mondays...' he thought, tapping a finger on his lower lip thoughtfully. He shrugged. 'Maybe he's hoping she'll be here. That must be it.' The spirit nodded to himself, deciding to wait for Yugi to tell him when he was ready.

Once he reached the school, Yugi was still overly attentive to every person he passed on his way to homeroom. He saw Jounouchi leaning against a wall with Seto standing before him, the two talking in whispers. Yugi smiled knowingly and went into the classroom. Anzu smiled and waved at him and he waved back, moving to his seat.

'Could it be someone in one of my classes?' Yugi wondered. 'Or maybe someone else. Like Rebbecca.' He thought about the blue-eyed American girl and shook his head.

After school, the teen still hadn't seen anyone who sparked his interest. He walked with Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda to Burger World, the friends laughing and joking. Anzu parted ways with them at the door to get ready for her shift and the three boys found a booth and ordered some food.

Jounouchi and Honda sat beside each other, Yugi sitting alone across from them, but felt the Pharaoh's presence beside him. He gave Yami a smile that he only shared with him before pulling out his deck and playing a few rounds with Jounouchi.

On the walk home, Yugi felt as though there was something he had overlooked that day, but brushed it aside. There wasn't anyone around so he spoke openly with Yami.

"You've been quiet today, mou hitori no boku."

"You as well, aibou. What's on your mind?" Yami asked.

"Ehn, it's complicated. What about you?" Yugi looked up at Pharaoh.

"Well, I've been wondering how your date was yesterday. Did everything go alright?"

"Not really," Yugi sighed, looking away. "But I don't really want to talk about it."

"I see," Yami frowned briefly then smiled. "Then let's talk about something else. How are Kaiba and Jounouchi?"

"They fight, but I think they're figuring things out." Yugi laughed softly. "I didn't get a chance to ask him how last night went. They were at Kaiba Land yesterday too. Maybe I'll call him when we get home."

The rest of the walk home they pair talked about their duel deck, Yugi's homework, and even made plans to go by the museum after school the next day.

After calling Jounouchi and eating dinner, Yugi sat at his desk finishing his homework while Yami lounged on the bed and watched him.

"Are you almost done, aibou? It's getting late."

"Just a few more problems," Yugi sighed, taping his pencil against the desk. "I'm just too distracted to think."

"If it helps, I'm here, aibou. You know you can tell me anything." Yami sat up on the edge of the bed. Yugi rose and turned to face him, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"The date was horrible," he began. "Before I could even say anything she was asking if you were around. And it's not that I mind that so much as I realized that I'll never be more than a friend to her. But even that doesn't bother me all that much." Yugi closed his eyes, a slight pout forming. "I know I'm still young and all, but I've just started to feel like maybe I'll never find my "special someone", you know? I mean, Jounouchi has Kaiba, Otogi and Honda are both chasing after Shizuka, Anzu likes you...I'm pretty sure even Ryou is seeing someone. I don't have anyone..."

"...You have me, aibou," Yami pointed out quietly.

"I know, Yami, but we..." Yugi looked up suddenly, his eyes meeting the Pharaoh's. "Yami..."

Yami rose and approached his hikari, gently resting his hands on Yugi's shoulders and looking him in the eyes. "You have me."

Yugi closed his eyes, his shoulders shaking slightly. Yami worried that he had upset his aibou until Yugi grinned brightly and threw his head back, laughing. The Pharaoh couldn't help be laugh as well as realization dawned on them both.

As the laughter faded, Yugi hopped off the desk and moved to the bed, giving Yami that smile that was for him alone. Yami felt his heart (in the emotional sense) skip a beat and followed after the teen, the two soon retreating to their soul rooms to explore their relationship that had been hiding right in front of their eyes for so long.


End file.
